


Pidge Ship week 2017

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everybody loves Pidge~, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	1. Trust (Pidge/Hunk)

Trust wasn’t something that came easily. Not for Pidge. Not since she stopped being Katie. She trusted the other Paladins. She trusted Coran. She trusted Allura. She trusted Lance. She trusted Shiro. She trusted Keith. But it was a difference trust from the trust she had in Hunk. She wouldn’t trust just anyone with her tech. She couldn’t, the codes were just like babies to her. Hunk had her trust in everything. Her food (yes even peanut butter cookies), her ‘babies’ (Rover 2, Sparky, Spot and Voltron JR), even her life. When she was on the battlefield, whether hacking or joining in butt-kicking, she didn’t even think about risk because Hunk always had her back. 

Thrown by an enemy? Hunk would either catch her or use payback.

Captured? Hunk was the first to figure out what her clues meant to help her.

Hunk even trusted her to the same degree. He trusted none of her experimental tech-plant’s would kill him when he helped look after them. She was his first choice to test a new recipe. If he got captured she’d lone wolf her way through the vents and kept him company while the other’s busted open the door.

Their trust was unspoken.

As unspoken as the ‘I love you's', ‘Keep yourselfsafe's', and many more.


	2. Sacrifice (Keith/Pidge)

Pidge didn’t have time to think. They were in battle. She hadn’t even seen the sentry aiming at her. All she heard was a desperate ‘PIDGE’ from Keith. 

Suddenly his arms were around her in that protective hold he always did to catch her: Both arms cradling her chest. Then she heard a grunt but felt no pain. Keith took the shot for her. She felt his entire body tense up and hold her tighter, even as his legs gave out.

He fell on top of her in an attempt to shield her from any more attacks. Of course Red went ballistic: tearing through Galra after Galra. Green flew over to Pidge sensing her paladin’s distress. 

“Keith?” Pidge asked worriedly. Keith groaned in response. It took effort for him to open his eyes. He looked down at her. 

“You know, Lance would probably have a panic attack if he saw me on top of your like this.” Keith weakly joked. He winced at his own joke, man he needed to hang out with a someone OTHER than Shiro. Pain coursed through his being again.

“No! Don’t close your eyes! Keep talking!” Pidge demanded.

“Hey Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you try to flip onto your back?” Pidge nodded. It took her a second but she managed to comply. 

“Talk to me?” Pidge asked. Keith winced at the pain again.

“I- I like you Pidge.”

“I like you to, we’re friends after all.” Keith winced once more, but not from the pain.

“Not like that.”

“Like wha-” Keith rested his head on Pidge’s shoulder. “Keith?!”

“I need to know you’re ok.”

“I’m more worried about you.” Pidge heard the Galra retreating and the team run over.

“Pidge are you ok?”

“Keith if you don’t hold on, I won’t tell you if I got hurt or not. Just keep talking.” Keith kept talking to Pidge, but as they got him into the pod his word’s became jumbled and slurred.

“Pidge?” Pidge smiled at Keith.

“I’m alright.” 

“No…” He smiled as they put him into the pod. Everyone froze when Keth did, at least the humans did.

“Olive you?” Coran asked confused. 

“Lance you owe me $20.” Hunk said crossing his arms.

“No! Pidge your too young to date!”  
“I’m 16! And it’s not up to you to decide that!” Pidge screamed.

“Oh! Keith is trying to court Pidge!” Allura thought allowed. 

“I think they would make a cute pair, if that’s what they decided to do,” Shiro said smiling.

Somewhere in space, Matt felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Katie must be experiencing boy troubles.” Matt joked.


	3. Selfishness [Lotor/Pidge]

He doesn’t remember the exact battle but he can remember the moment when he found the photo. He clearly remembers bending down to examine the piece of paper in the mass of tech and rubble. Lotor remembers love at first sight when he saw her: Lovely brunette locks, golden brown eyes, and the most adorable smile he had ever seen, all wrapped up in a purple dress. He needed her in his life. He wanted to know her, talk to her, teach her everything he knew, and learn all about her.

He did what  ~~creep~~  anyone who was crazy  ~~in love~~ would do ran the photo through his systems to see if there were any matches. And there was a match to the Photo! But the wrong person in the photo. Instead of finding his future empress, he found the boy in the photo ~~(And oh boy did he pray that this was a relative).~~  He also noticed there were other searches for the match on the male, done by a hacker. 

The green paladin was searching for this male. Not only that but the green paladin had fallen on the spot Lotor had picked the photo from.

Crazily he pulled up footage of the Green Paladin from the Galra Space Mall. This was his first time seeing the Paladins outside of battle but he could tell who was who by height and posture. And there she was.

Her lovely long locks were cut shorter seemingly giving her a more boyish appearance. She wore baggy boys clothes that did nothing for her figure  ~~(though green was a great color on her he’d have to remember that)~~. Her eyes were filled with knowledge but hidden behind glasses  ~~(he couldn’t decide whether she looked cuter with or without them).~~

He was so happy when someone finally fulfilled his request: Capture the Green Paladin ALIVE and turn them over to Lotor.

Now there she stood: shaking  ~~with fear~~ from the cold of the ship in a lovely purple dress ~~and handcuffs but we’ll ignore that~~. Tomorrow perhaps he’d mix in some green. 

“We finally meet face to face,” Lotor smirked.

“What do you want?” Her voice was harsh and filled with anger and worry.

“I wanted to return this.” He pulled out the photo. 

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?” Lotor nodded to the Galra general (wasn’t one of his privet team) who was keeping her back to release her. Lotor stood from his throne and walked down a few steps.

“Found it.” Lotor shrugged and held it out to her. He froze the moment Pidge’s hands brushed his own to reclaim the picture. “Who’s the boy?”

“None of your business.” She’s a fighter, he already knew that, but defensive was a wonderful new bit of information.

“I’ll find out on my own. Hunt him down if I have to.”

“Don’t!”

“I want to know what I’m up against.” 

“He’s got nothing to do with Voltron.”

“Right now I don’t care about that!” Lotor laughed. “WIth you in front of me, Voltron is basically useless anyway. Anyone with a brain could see you’re the intelligence of that team.” She was so close. If he truly wanted her could grab her and feel her body against his.

“If this isn’t about Voltron, whats it about?” Lotor nodded at the General to leave.

“Narti, give the man his reward.” Pidge stared at the Prince confused as Narti led the general out and the rest of Lotor’s generals giggled and returned to working on the monitors. 

“This…” Lotor stepped closer. “Is about…” He grabbed her cuffed wrists and kissed the back of her hands. “You, my dear.”

“W-what?” PIdge tried to back up.

“All I need to know is if he’s after your affections, love.”

“I-I-”

“Keep in mind: I found you. I know you are searching for him. I want to know why and if he’s in my way.”

“Don’t hurt him!” 

“Why?”

“He’s my brother!“ 

“I didn’t know you had a brother. Good to know. I can’t wait to learn more about you, love.” Lotor smiled and dragged Pidge to his chair and sat down. “One thing you should learn about me, I can be a selfish man: especially if I want something.” He pulled her to him. “Sit with me, we have a lot to talk about.”


	4. Time [Kuron/Pidge]

Kuron realized it after a while: He’s not Shiro. It hurt to admit it to himself there’s no way he could admit it to the other paladins. Especially not Pidge.

She was probably going to figure it out on her own, but till then he had time. Time to get Pidge to love HIM as Kuron. Time to hold her. Time to have hers as just his.

Because the moment she figured it out she may see him differently. So he didn’t think about that. Instead, he focused on her steady breathing and the sounds of the ship and her laptop.

She woke up and stared up at him sleepily.

“Hey, Shiro.” She mumbled. He internally winced, but external flashed her a warm loving smile.

“It’s alright Pidge just go back to sleep.” Pidge titled her head.

“Ok,” She yawned and shifted before she fell back asleep. “g’night… Love you…in the….mornin.”

“I love you too, Pidge.” He whispered and gave her a peck on the top of her head.


	5. Intimacy [Shiro/Pidge]

Intimacy was different for every person. Though everyone could agree slow dances were intimate.

How did Pidge and Shiro get paired together for this mission?

Allura had gotten sick, Lance injured his foot, Coran was taking care of Allura, Keith couldn’t dance, and Hunk claimed he was of more use helping Coran run the castle.

Which left Shiro and Pidge. Coran had lent Shiro a suit from his youth and Allura had done the same with Pidge for a dress.

In reality, it was less of a mission and more of a diplomatic meeting for some stuck-up society looking to join the alliance. The two paladins just had to go, attend the annual ball, mingle, dance, and return.

What the Paladins didn’t realize was the society thought themselves to be matchmakers as well and had decided no matter which pair of paladins they received, by the end of the night they would be an item.

So Shiro and Pidge were greeted with a candlelight dinner and slow romantic music.

“I don’t know how to slow dance.”Pidge admitted.

“Guess I’ll have to teach you,” Shiro replied smiling. They got into position and realized how awkward their height difference was for this. Shiro tried to find a comfortable spot that was appropriate for his hands.

After a few songs, the two danced like it was nothing.

“I’m so glad I decided on flats!” Pidge giggled. Shiro gazed down at the oblivious girl with a tender smile.

“Yeah, me too.”


	6. Nature [Lance/Pidge]

“Lance!” Pidge screamed at the feeling of cold water dowsing her. The two had started a ‘Earth Garden’ on the ship to alleviate some homesickness. Pidge decided to be the first to plant the sprouts and seeds as the Paladin to the Guardian of the Forest. Lance invited himself to join her upon seeing her in a sundress.

Not Even one varga after entering the garden did Lance spray Pidge with the hoes.

“What? Plant’s need water to grow.” He teased.

“Do I look like a plant to you?”

“Let’s see, most plants are small, pretty, and delicate looking…” Lance unbashfully checked his fellow paladin out. “Yep, you’re a plant.” He winked at her. Pidge went bright red.

“Lance!” Pidge put the plant in her hands down and covered her face. Lance cooed and wrapped his arms around her. She felt the skin of Lance’s chest on her back… Wait what? “LANCE WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?! OH MY CROW!” 

“What now that I know your female I can’t show any skin?” Lance smiled down at her. “It’s not like I have a bodybuilder bod like Shiro.” Pidge murmured something. “Didn’t quite catch that.” Pidge was even more red.

“I said ‘it doesn’t make your body any less attractive’.” She then avoided eye contact like her life depended on it. Lance was now red as well.

“Oh… Uh... Pidge…” Lance grabbed her by her shoulders and kept them a respectable distance apart. “Look at me.” When she did he took a deep breath. “Do you like me?”  
“…Yeah, but you like girls like Allura and Plaxum and…”

“And you, yeah they’re pretty but they’ve got nothing on how smart you are.” Pidge looked at Lance in shock. “I liked you even when I thought you were a boy, but you never seemed interested. And you seemed way out of my league.”

“I think I’m the one who gets to decide that,” Pidge said. “And I think we’re in the same league…” Silence. “Well, I mean that I like you to. And not just friend like, like… Like-like you! And-”

“Uh, Pidge?”  
“Y-yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“… No… I’m not ready.”

“Alright. Just let me know when you ready.” Lance let go only for Pidge to run and hug him. He happily ignored the fact she was wet from his earlier attack. “See Pidge, every plant needs water to grow.”  
“Don’t ruin it.”


End file.
